1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction block having good insulation and fault-tolerant properties.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Construction blocks are typically but not necessarily rectangular members having a pair of faces joined by four sides. These blocks, which are use to build partition structures, are usually transparent or translucent and may have a texture pattern on the faces. The outer surface of the blocks may be smooth or may have an appropriate mechanism for joining the block to other blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,033 to Frey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,271 to Pitchford and my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/603,460 filed Feb. 20, 1996 are examples of such mechanisms. The blocks, which are made from glass, plastic or a similar material, are typically formed as two generally identical halves welded together forming a seam.
These construction blocks, which enjoy wide popularity in the construction industry, have several areas that can benefit from improvement. Although, modern construction blocks have a relatively high level of thermal insulation and sound insulation capability, these levels can always withstand being raised. Another problem with present construction blocks is found in seam failure. A small hole along the seam not only reduces the insulation properties of that block but also serves as in introduction point for moisture to enter the interior chamber of the block. The moisture within the block condenses and becomes unsightly. The moisture introduction is exacerbated by the bellowing effect created by the block due to the difference in temperature between the block face on the interior of the building and the temperature of the block face on the exterior of the building.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a construction block that addresses the aforementioned shortcomings of the present-day blocks. Such a construction block must have improved thermal properties and must limit the adverse effects of a failed seam.